I loved you
by xllaz
Summary: Nakago meets Yui during an opening. Nakago,a divorcee, and Yui, who was in a shaky relationship with Tetsuya...Things starts to spiral out of control when Taka and Miaka interrupts the entire episode!  Ratings may go up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FY.

* * *

Tokyo was just as busy as any other city. Vehicles drove left and right, working-class people striding up and down the pavement. Students running with their heavy bags bobbing against them, taxis picking up. It was just like any other day except...

Reporters were jostling against the crowd, trying to get to the front. Armed policemen stood their ground to control the crowd of screaming fans. A thick red carpet was laid professionally, leading from the tip of the pavement to the entrance of a newly-built five-star hotel. Now you don't see this often, do you?

"Yui, can you see anything?" Miaka shouted, raising her voice above the rowdy fans, Taka standing beside her. Yui could only see her mouth moving to articulate her thoughts but hearing her best friend was impossible. If the crowd could actually defeat the noise created by vehicles, then it was clear that screaming was futile. Yui shook her head to reply she couldn't hear nor see what was in front of her.

Everyone was leaning forward, men and ladies, old and young. Unlike everyone else, Yui didn't know what she was expecting nor did she know why she ended up in the mess. Oh actually, she did know how she got caught up- she was invited by her irresistible bubbly best friend. Tired of standing for no reason, she pushed and jostled towards Miaka and Taka in hope that she could persuade Miaka to leave.

Even in close proximity, Yui had to raise her voice, "Miaka, let's leave! This is a waste of time!" The blond lady tugged onto her best friend's arm, as if a kid trying to convince her mother to move on instead of waiting idly.

Suddenly, a long sleek white limousine rolled by soundlessly. If anything changed, the crowd became a crowd of fanatic people who screamed and cheered a deafening roar. Before the doors even swung open, cameras had started clicking. Others held their papers and pen at ready, cameras were positioned well. Reporters fixed their microphones, their notebook stuffed under their armpits. Policemen started to hold out their batons, to restrict the crowd from stomping over the red carpet.

"We can't! He's here!" Miaka grinned impishly as she, with all the strength she could muster, pushed her hardest into the crowd, fighting for a place in the front. Her boyfriend, perhaps husband-to-be, followed her lead and pushed passed most people. Following meekly with a sigh, Yui also pushed forward. She definitely didn't want to lose herself in the crowd of screaming fans, nor did she want to be left in the dark about Miaka's purpose of being here.

Finally, emerging out to the front, both ex-priestesses craned their neck towards the white door. The limousine passenger door was finally open and a long leg swung out. Standing straight in an expensive black Armani suit, was the man. The man that made the fans scream in utter joy. For the ladies, he was the number-one bachelor. For the men, he was the model that appeared for countless of magazines since last year.

Despite being welcomed by his fans, this model-bachelor was disinterested. His bodyguards stood surrounded him making it very difficult to snap a picture of him. Almost every picture taken consisted of him and at least a bodyguard.

"Marry me! Make me your wife!"

"Kiss me!"

"Oh my god, I love you!"

"That's him! He definitely looks just like the covers, only better!"

"I want to be him!"

Screams rose as he walked closer and closer to the entrance, towards Yui. It was at this moment that Yui finally got a good look at him.

Sunshine hair that seemed to melt in the sunlight, sapphire piercing eyes that showed displeasure. Oh god, could it possibly be...? Sharp angular face that hinted looks that were gifted by the gods and arrogance. No...Bits and pieces were coming back to her, forming a slide show. Picture after picture, scene after scene played before her as he continued to walk towards her. The hair, the eyes...the body. There was no doubt, it had to be _him_!

Tears misted Yui's cerulean eyes as she clasped her mouth with her hand. It's really _him_...There was no doubt now, she loved _him_. Walking with the graceful feline stroll that could actually arouse her, Yui turned her face away shyly. "That's Suboshi, your Seiryuu Celestial Warrior, right?" Miaka quipped when she saw the joy that glistened in those misty intelligent eyes, "He's finally grown..."

Suboshi? It's not _him_...? That momentary joy shattered as Yui took another good look at the man. Sure Suboshi had yellow hair, yellow close to golden, blue eyes...but her instincts told her otherwise. Suboshi could not muster such grace and power, it was impossible. Suboshi was just not born to elegance and power, but _he _was made to perfection- to command grace and ultimate power.

"Miaka, it's not Suboshi...It's _him_, Nakago." Yui didn't know what possessed her to assume as such but really, who was she kidding to say otherwise? It was bared for her on a silver platter.

The way he strolled, the way his legs moved. It was too familiar to be anyone's movement. Cold eyes that swept passed the entire crowd

Miaka also took a closer look, now that the man was less than half a meter away from them. Oh yes, definitely! Nakago...The gods had finally answered Yui's prayer; to allow her to meet him once more but granting her wish was a different story.

As both ladies were whispering in hushed voices, the famous man stopped in his tracks. Looking straight at them, mild surprise graced his features before they were immediately snuffed out. He blinked once as if to clear some hallucination, before he zeroed onto Yui's face. A frown ceased over his usually calm features as he stopped opposite her. His gaze swept over her, lingering on her face and her womanly features. Eyes that seemed to ask for identity probed into Yui's, making her want to avert her gaze but she couldn't.

He took a step towards her and she suddenly felt breathless. Those beautiful and mesmerizing yet commanding eyes locked onto hers and her heart palpitated _excitedly_. He was so close now, almost within reach, Yui could smell the expensive cologne that floated around him. "Nakago...?" Yui uttered, her breaths coming in harsh as she leaned forward, "_Is it really you_?"

He held her hand in his, raising it to his lips. Her surrounding suddenly seemed empty and void except for the tingling touch made by his mysterious man. Giving a lingering kiss, his eyes were fixed onto her face as if watching and waiting for her expressions. A smirk graced that sinful face that made butterflies flutter silly in Yui's stomach. _This _was what she had been dreaming since that forsaken day. "You're very beautiful..." he murmured, his breath heating up her skin before his tongue came to stroke on a sensitive spot of her palm, "I'll meet you once more. Adieu _sweetheart_."

Yui didn't realize she was caught in a trance until she felt a sharp tug on her arm- Miaka was actually nudging her. "Wha-?"

"He's gone," Miaka smiled mischievously and Yui was immediately wary. No one would want to deal with a cunning Miaka unless they were allies with her, "Miss him already?"

She had to honestly thank the gods. He was back and he _recognized _her. Was it just fated or was her wish truly granted? Oh bless the gods, especially Seiryuu...could she ask for more, now that he was here? Yui could only smile and think of the happiness that flooded her. Joy felt like exploding her insides into smithereens. Oh yes, patience is indeed a virtue!

* * *

I actually intended this to be a one-shot but I guess, it'll turn into a fanfic too!

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hehe, I just realized I haven't given Nakago a name!

Slavedriver2008: Thanks for the review. I hope I'll be able to please you in this chapter.

Thepinkmartini: Thank you for your review. I hope I can keep you entertain in this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: Nope, no rights on FY.

* * *

He stood topless before a full length window, looking on the outside. A soft tiny smile curved upon his handsome face as his eyes followed intently. Oh god, the woman looked so familiar, feels so familiar...just like _her_. Pulling the heavy curtains, he turned away to stop the desire from erupting within him- the urge to run after her and ask.

Sitting upright in a velvet-colored armchair, he spun the wine glass effortlessly. Was she _she_? It sounded silly in his mind but he could not care at this stage. He wanted to know, needed to understand her.

While he was rubbing the temples of his head, best friend came in. "Whatever is the problem, Your Grace?" a snicker and the blond duke felt his pressure point close to bursting, "You look unwell, is it the weather...?"

The question trailed and the blond man walked away, head still held high despite the boiling fury underneath the facade. It was childish to be arguing with an actor who understood people's feelings fairly easily. It was a losing fight which the duke recognized. He would recognize but not acknowledge defeat.

"Believe me, it is not the weather," the duke turned around as if a model had just finished her walkway and was returning, "it is your mere presence, Silver. It displeases me so."

The long, raven-haired, gray-eyed man smiled cheerfully. Many would think him mad; after all, who smiled after being insulted as such? "Ah, but it is my very presence that is the reason you look much kinder," the slender man replied, his hand gestures flying like a flamboyant man, "but be it smile, frown or emotionless, your fans go wild." He sighed and dropped dramatically onto the opposite sofa. Running a hand through his long, silky hair, Silver smiled mysteriously at the duke who stiffened, "I saw and heard it. _She _reminds you so much of Seiryuu no miko, yea?"

No, its not remind...It is _her_! It has to be, who else feels like _her_? The duke shook his head, there was nothing he could hide from his best friend. Not just any best friend, but the best friend who literally grew up with him. "I need to meet her once more. I need to be convinced," he planned as his best friend smug smile grew wider, "I can entrust you with getting necessary information, can't I Silver?"

That was the call for dismissal- all discussions were over. The slender built, sexy actor bowed and excused himself.

* * *

"Miaka, excuse me," Yui fumbled in her handbag, searching for her buzzing hand phone, "I've got a ca-" A wave of the brown haired lady and Yui walked to a corner, away from all the noise in the mall. "Hello?"

"Hi there, darling," a melodious voice floated through the ear piece, enchanting the ex-Seiryuu priestess. A voice so familiar yet she couldn't place thought to. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I'm sorry but I don't merely go out with strangers," Yui firmly replied. She wouldn't be swayed into blindly joining this beautiful voice.

"Oh very wise and right. I'm Silver K', the actor; and Silver meets Yui Hongou," the man on the other line took charge with a tinge of child-like voice and excitement, "Yui Hongou meets Silver K'. Too bad, we can't have a handshake...Now we know each other! Would you _please_ join me for dinner today?"

"Um, I'm sorry but I've to dec-"

"Oh don't go breaking my heart, sweetie." Yui could honestly hear him smile and she frowned. You don't usually received these kind of calls unless you're sure it's a prank. "I'd love to meet you...After all, _that celebrity_ kissed your hand, didn't he?"

Yui started to recall the recent and previous event. That Nakago look-alike had kissed her hand in front of a massive crowd. Was it because she stood up? Unlikely. Was it because he remembered her...?

"I'd be very happy if you could come and join me." Yui could hear sincere pleading from Silver and it almost broke her heart. It sounded so child-like, as if a child was pitifully asking for a candy. Yet at the same time, Yui's instincts told her that there was nothing pitiful about the man on the other side. If anything, he was an extremely dangerous man.

"I...I guess I could." She didn't know what possessed her to accept such invitation but somehow the name Silver K' and the voice sounded way too familiar. Too familiar in a not harmless way.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six and we'll drive up to Ginza. See you sweetie." The suffocating tension had disappeared and so were all the suspicion. The call ended just like that Yui seemed to have forgotten of the threat he could have proposed.

"Who was that Yui?" Miaka bounced towards her best friend, Taka following with a brilliant, dazzling smile, "Tetsuya?"

"Nope, not Tetsuya," Yui's frowned deepened as she forced herself to justify her acts of accepting the invitation, "He said his name was Silver K'."

"SILVER K'?" Miaka repeated, not believing her ears. Onlookers started to turn and encircle them. Still surprise, she continued despite the attention, "Silver K' as in the number one actor and playboy? The best friend of that bachelor-model?" Embarrassed, Yui pulled Miaka, who pulled Taka, away from the crowd and away from the mall. She had to look down to avoid being caught on camera. Breathless, Miaka asked for further information, "What did he ask? A date?"

"Sort of," Yui finally answered when all of them had entered Taka's red car, "he said he'll pick me up." As Taka drove the red glossy-looking car, Yui continued filling her best friend, "He reminded me of someone..."

"Another Seiryuu seishi?" Miaka teased Yui who turned away to hide her tomato face, "Your lucky day! Two seishis, one after another!" Yui felt a mixed of emotions; sure, she was more than overjoyed to see Nakago but to know there was another seishi, Yui could only guess she'd be torn apart. She could only hope she won't land in the same position as Miaka- when Hotohori and Tamahome had come to the Suzaku no miko...

Yui shook her head, not able to believe it. Somehow, she had hoped she'd meet Tomo, the black haired flamboyant actor. She loved his sarcastic humor but it didn't last long for her to form a strong relationship with him. He was always off to a mission to intercept and tear those Suzaku seishis apart until a mission that caused him his life. Suboshi had betrayed him, especially Nakago and her, and killing him. Tears started to glisten when Yui realized she actually missed the actor so much; she missed him as a friend. He was the closest thing, in the Seiryuu camp, that she could call friend.

"Yui, we're here," Miaka gave her best friend an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. Yui had never been the sort of a weak woman. On the contrary, the blond had always been strong and it broke Miaka's heart to see her in such a form. "Take a shut-eye," she continued, "Maybe call Tetsuya?"

Yui said nothing, there was no need to. Miaka understood her well enough. With hands shaky enough, she pushed the door open before she walked up to her apartment. A single backward glance and she suppressed the urge to groan. It wasn't that she missed spending time with Miaka but...

She threw open the door, immediately shut it behind her. The sight before her was, well, usual to say the least. An ashtray flipped over, cigarettes butts messed over the glass coffee table. Beer bottles rolled off the floor, shards of broken glass decorated the carpet. God, it was impossible.

There on the sofa, sprawled like a drunkard was her boyfriend, Tetsuya. His cheeks were as red as a blushing high-school boy and he smelled just as horrible as an alley garbage dump. Summoning enough venom, Yui commanded fiercely, "GET OFF THE DAMN COUCH THIS INSTANCE, TETSUYA!"

The said man immediately scampered of the couch and landed clumsily on the floor. Looking up into angry yet beautiful blue eyes, Tetsuya slowly rose and grin a boyish smile. As if he could redeem himself, "I've prepared dinner for the both of us. Beer is on me too." He led her into her kitchen, his hand disgusting in hers but Yui didn't pull her hand away. The last thing she needed was an argument with a drunkard who could hit her pretty hard. And it wasn't that she pitied this drunkard but she couldn't leave him for he was there when she needed someone...of course before he became a drunkard.

"I can't have dinner with you," Yui forcefully pulled her hand away and stared right into his eyes, "I'm on a date."

Anger clouded the drunkard's face before he rose his arm high to land a deathly blow on her. "A date with who?" he growled, hatred filled those brown eyes and it scared Yui, "Which blasted asshole sure dares to steal _my _girlfriend? He's got guts to piss me off!" He walked towards a paralyzed Yui and grabbed her chin forcefully, smiling cruelly when he heard a gasp escape her lips, "You _belong_ to me. You're _mine_." He brought his lips but a quick slap across his face made the angry drunkard angrier.

"How dare you," fury written across every line of his face, his breathing came in short and fast, "You've got guts to hit your boyfriend, do you? Well, I'm gonna teach you never to raise your hand against me." After that, a series of punches and slaps and whimpers filled the household.

Blow after blow came down hard on Yui who struggled to fight back. A female against a powered male, how was she going to win? Tears slid her porcelain face as Yui rolled over, protecting her womanly features. She definitely couldn't allow him to damage her there. Losing it, Yui choked on her sobs, "St-stop, stop Te-Tetsuya..."

Kicking her on her side, Tetsuya squatted over her, evil dancing in those dark brown eyes. His hand tightened around her jaw and seemed to be able to crush it with a little more effort, "Have you learnt?"

Trying to salvage the last of her dignity, Yui spit onto his face and the monstrous anger clouded his face. "It wasn't good enough to teach me. You're pathetic!" Yui glared at him and a fist powered by anger came down.

"Stop pushing your luck," a voice echoed. Craning her neck, Yui saw a silhouette of a slender man in the door way.

Had it not been for _him_, her face would have definitely been crushed. As she continued to squint to figure out the sexy, slender man, she vaguely saw Tetsuya flying across the room and toppling over the coffee table. Walking around her, she saw long black hair flowing endlessly. Another loud deathly coughing, before a loud crack as if someone's bone was broken. "Stay away from her or," her guardian angel snarled quietly, venom spitting which silenced Tetsuya's pathetic whimpers, "I'll kill you."

A warm, smiling and handsome face greeted her before she passed out. She felt herself being lifted and hoped deeply she was not going to be brought into a brothel. She's experienced first-hand when she was _there_ but...no, she shouldn't think of him. Squeezing her eyes tight to vanquish the fog, Yui looked into the gray, cloudy eyes. It had to be the most hypnotizing eyes she had ever laid her eyes on. "Are you...?"

"Silver K'." He smiled and she passed out.

* * *

"My Lord, she's fine," a butler greeted the Master of the house happily. It was not usual to have a grateful lord who treats his assistants fairly. "Would you like to see her now?"

Swirling the thick blood-red wine, Silver sighed before placing the glass on the table. He stood up, dusted his clothes and check himself for perfection in the mirror. No faults, no extra lining...charming. "Will she recover?"

He had been so shocked when he brought her into his home from hers. Never did it occur to him that his priestess lived in a look-alike dump. Worse, he never thought his priestess was crazy enough to be living with a mad man under one roof! Sure she had been desperate for attention in _his_ world, but did she have to look for ugly mad men? Sometimes, she had him boggled with her acts and this was one of those such times.

"There would be minimal scars," the butler winced when he saw the hawk eyes of his Master. It was evident anger was the main root, and something else. "She's awake." Silver need only nod his head, since he didn't trust his voice from shouting at his innocent and faithful butler.

Storming to his guest room in the left wing of his mansion, he knocked two polite ones before throwing the door open. There in the large bed was his priestess in a sky blue silk robe. Swallowing the lump of saliva, he closed the door with a click before he approached his alluring priestess cautiously. Each step was a painful restraint from trying to scoop her up into his arms and thank Seiryuu for uniting them once again. Oh he did miss his priestess for she had stretched her hand to save him from his despair and ultimate sorrow. Was it a sign presented to him to help her up now that she was as good as defeated?

Thoughts buzzed in the cunning head of the actor and he needed to free himself from his doubts. So...

"How're you doing?" he smiled a pleasant smile that made Yui want to smile, "Drink?" Without her answer, he went on to pour a glass for her; all the time his hands shook slightly. He handed her the glass and sat beside her on the bed. Not close enough to signify anything prominent. This was the first official time he was serving her. This was the first moment he was of direct use to her. Man, it felt good. It felt right.

"I think I've got a bump somewhere," she winced when her fingers came into contact with that swollen area of her head, "but other than that, I'm fine." She gave him a lopsided grin that failed to mask her pain because no sooner did she wince in pain.

_I'm sorry Shin..._Silver stretched his arms and collected his priestess in a strong and warm embrace. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Even though I don't have any healing powers...let me help you ease the pain..." He tightened his hold around her, closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips lightly on her bump.

All this time, Yui was squeezed to Silver's chest. It wasn't bulky with muscles but it was slender and sexy. She was way too aware that should she shift a little, his length would be between and pressing against her clit. When she realized one of Silver's hand had cupped her hip and the other massaging her back, Yui could only moan. Despite only wanting Nakago's touch on her, Silver was just as good. Well, at least it was pleasurable.

_Good God, I'm sorry Shin...I can't take it..._Silver smiled the kind of smile that gave healthy encouragement and this time, Yui smiled back at him. All thoughts of her painful bump was gone and replaced by the hot desire of wanting Silver's touches on her bare skin. Nudging her chin up so that he was looking into her deep blue eyes, Silver asked softly, "Has anyone kissed you before and mean it?" When she shook her head, he smiled again before he captured her lips in a sensual slow movement.

He was the teacher, eager to teach and she was the student, eager to learn. He tongued and licked her lips, begging for entrance which she proudly deny. Frustrated at being denied, he nibbled on her bottom lips while his hands worked smoothly on her back, drawing lazy circles. "Let me in..." he begged again, and Yui could not help but allow him. He tasted her, his tongue licking inside her mouth almost choking her with simple pleasure. Their tongues fought, trying to dominate the other and this caused Yui to shift. She shifted for better position, unknowingly slid in between his thighs. Her fingers clawed into his shirt and into his skin, drawing thin red lines. She was on fire, her nerves crazy with pleasure.

Unbuttoning his first button with fingers that shook with mad desire, Yui's eyes filled with lust that she, herself, didn't know existed in her until now... "No...No, good god, Yui!" Silver pushed her away, scampering quickly away from the bed, "Oh for the love of Seiryuu, this shouldn't have happened." Rubbing his face in his palms as if to desperately forget anything happened, he groaned and growled an almost inhumane sound.

His ferocious growl scared Yui out of her hazy pleasure and into reality. Just what was she trying to achieve? "Silver, I'm sor-"

"No, no, it is I who is sorry," Silver peeked through his long pale fingers and finally put his hands down when he thought it was alright to see her fully, "I shouldn't be stealing." He walked towards her and settled into the nearby chair. Running his hands calmly through his jet-black hair, he smiled a rueful smile, "You've got a boyfriend, haven't you? You love him, don't you?"

It sounded so sad, Yui wanted to reach out and tell him it was alright. "Well, I don't have a boyfriend but I care for someone that is," she smiled sadly that broke Silver's collected composure and she walked towards the window, overlooking the garden, "he's changed since two months ago." Following her, Silver wrapped his arms around her in a way that was not inviting anything more.

"Is it that man I saved you from?" Curiosity perked him and Silver suddenly felt a rush of anger when he uttered the question. If it was true, then his priestess was being taken advantage of. He had to put an end to it as seen fit of a celestial warrior.

"Yes, Tetsuya was my boyfriend until he changed," a choked sob and Silver quietly wince. He obviously wasn't prepared for his priestess to go emotional on him, "Until he adopted that bad habit- drinking and clubbing. I don't know what possessed him to do it..."

_Then forget the bastard and come to Shin... _"I'd suggest you leave him for a better man," Silver spun her around and ticked the free tears away, "if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, come to me. I'll lend you mine." _But Shin should be the first you should be running to...not me, not anyone else..._

"Silver...?" Yui spoke uncertainly, unsure of his intentions yet she felt protected and treasured, "I must ask, are you Tomo, one of the seven Seiryuu celestial warriors?"

He smiled the smile a proud parent would give his child. "I'm whatever you wish me to be, Yui," he released her and a mischievous grin spread wide across his face. "How's the bump?" Yui immediately flushed- he was right, he could take the pain away! "I take it my therapy works?" he teased and laughed airily when Yui's cheeks turned with a deeper red. "Ha..ha, come for dinner won't you?" he stretched his hand out, his face still red from laughing. Yui could only smile embarrassingly as she shied away from his hand and skipped out of the room, followed closely by a laughing actor.

* * *

Author's note: I had a fun time writing the ending of this chapter. I hope you'd have fun reading the last part.

Please R&R. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thepinkmartini: Thanks. I'll try to bring Nakago in for this chapter.

Obsessed dreamer: To be honest, I haven't decided for a love square yet but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Princess-of-doctors: Yes, Silver K' is Tomo. He's like an eel...I didn't notice that! Haha, thanks for the preception.

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights on FY.

* * *

Silver sat opposite his guest, on a dining table for six.

For the last ten minutes or so, the pitiful host watched his guest intensely. Her every movement- the rotation of her small wrist, the way her jaws moved to chew and how she'd pursed her lips when something nice when into that mouth of hers. _God was this how feminine she was? _He took this opportunity to scrutinize her attributes. Her once short spunky blond hair had grown into long wavy hair and Silver had to summon enough will to resist the urge to feel them through his hands.

Sighing heavily, his gray eyes began to wonder aimlessly, down the table. He was restless from watching her but his guest was happily and politely eating. _God, what did she find so appetizing? _He reached out for another glass of wine, not taking his eyes off the food she took.

"Is it so interesting to watch someone eat, Silver?" Her question struck and pulled him mercilessly out of his reverie. He blinked once, twice before he shook his head to clear and recomposed himself.

"Oh no, I'm just bored and restless," he smiled, the smile that made her feel so cherished, "You're the best entertainment I have here besides myself." Yui inclined her head to the side, reminding him so much of Shin whenever Shin wanted to pretend confusion. _Was she pretending too? _

"You must be lonely then, Tomo." The priestess-concern had risen in that soft-spoken voice and Silver immediately straightened in his seat. Had he displeased her as well? He shouldn't care, should he? "Such a home as grand as this, yet you feel sorrow and loneliness..."

"Oh don't concern yourself with me, Yui-sama," Silver smiled cheerfully, trying to lighten the atmosphere before his voice dropped to a mere whisper, "Do you miss _us_? Do you dream of _us_?"

"Yes, every night and day," Yui looked deeply into the food pieces she had taken as if everyone of them held a piece of truth, "I need to find closure but I just can't find it." It was painful to admit a truth such as this but to admit to her warrior...it had come so effortlessly, so easily. She began reminiscing with Silver who added some other information she didn't know. Information she didn't have enough time to find out.

_Of course you haven't found closure...you haven't found Shin, Nakago..._"I'm sure all of us would be thankful that at least our priestess remembers us well," Silver smiled ruefully as he patted her shoulder encouragingly, "Can I ask something?"

When Yui nodded, while she tapped the free tears away with a napkin, he continued with a sly smile and slanted eyes, "If Suboshi told you 'I'll love you forever. You're my eternal lover..', would you marry him?" This made Yui burst into a fit of giggles much to Silver's pleasure. It was heartwarming to see her smile and laugh, something he was denied in that world, during his service.

"Oh Seiryuu, I must be mad to accept such a proposal just because he flatters me!" Yui covered her mouth, her face no longer a symbol of sadness or sorrow. Now, it was her turn to make him feel lighter. "If Miaka told you how she loved you, would you reciprocate her feelings?"

"Oh no, dear me, no," Silver smirked as he feigned depression much to Yui's entertainment, "She'd rather go, 'Oh Tamahome, I love you!' Honestly, I don't know how that boy could survive with her dangling and clinging onto his neck every day and night. Every day and week!" So their dinner went on like this, the dining hall filled with an excitement that hardly happened in the mansion of Silver K'.

"Call me anytime or...if you're in danger," Silver winked at her from his black sports-car, "I'll be your shield that protects you from danger." He took her hand in his, kissed it briefly before he released her. "Good night Yui, Priestess of Seiryuu..."

Yui skipped up to her apartment joyfully despite the intense gaze that was fixed onto her back. Honestly, did he have to watch her every move until she entered her apartment? A wide smile that was missing for years finally reappeared. Could this be the sign Seiryuu gave her for better things to come or was it going to throw her into another cruel vortex? After all, Seiryuu is the god of war...

* * *

He closed his eyes frowning, crossed his fingers and rested his forehead on those crossed fingers. The French bachelor-model didn't know what to expect, didn't know what to think when he read the handwritten letter. The letter that had arrived personally in the wee hours made him really agitated.

_Shin Reuco,_

_Are you still trying to convince yourself? Are you unsure of what to perceive?_

_Then let me help you..._

_She's definitely _her_! It feels like her. Her humor is too unmistakeable to be anyone's._

_And how is it that I know? I dated her of course. Brought her to _my_ home, rescued her from a mad man whom she claimed to be her (ex-) boyfriend. She's opening up to me, letting me into her heart as should a priestess to her warrior. It's crystal clear that (if it's me) all I need is a few more invitation, a few more dates to get-to-know and boom- she's gone (mine)! _

_She's clearly in love but the question is...with who? _

_So, I'm gonna warn you first, my friend... Her (ex-) boyfriend is recovering from mild amnesia, he's starting to remember that she's_ his_ girlfriend. So if you're gonna desperately try to get her, I suggest you stop thinking so hard and start courting skillfully._

_I'm not going for her, she's _yours_ for the taking but I'm gonna play until you get your act together. However, if along the way, I've to succumb and fallen (too deeply) in love with her, and be prepared for another competitor._

_Adios amigo. Good luck and may the best man win._

_-Silver K'_

"Silver," Shin murmured into the large oak table, "you've really displeased me this time." The handsome man walked around his table and leaned lightly against it. Rubbing his face and letting out a frustrated growl, he glanced at the wall before glaring at the stacks of paperwork. If looks could burn, those paperwork would have been reduced to ash in no time. He pushed every stack of paperwork in one powerful and swift swipe. Papers flew and scattered all around him, thankfully none of his work was damaged in any way.

(Author's note: Amazing...)

"Argh!" He crushed the wine glass in one strong palm, blood dripping down his fair skin. His breaths coming in short and harsh, his hand still clutching onto shards of glass. "Damn you Silver..." _I've got to keep my emotions down, rein them down now Reuco! _Just like that, the duke took a deep breath and let it out so slowly, one might think he didn't even released it, and his emotions were hidden underneath the facade once more. Not a single sign to show how aggressive he had been, how out of control that he almost turned into an animal.

Turning away from the mess, he paced his huge study in long strides and the while thinking of what the two could have done. His best friend entertaining his lady, them having dinner together...him touching her! Another adrenaline rush and he clenched his fists tight. God damn it, how could they be enjoying themselves _together _while he suffered under the mountains of paperwork?

_Should I call Cassandra for sex? _Shin ran a hand thoroughly through his blond hair, disentangling any snag and almost growled when he accidentally pulled on a few strands. It was not painful but it was the love he had for his hair that made him wince. He was born to perfection and that was how he was going to live his life forever. Everything had to be to perfection and everything was to follow his plans and ideas.

If people could move mountains, he could shook the world. People fight to kill, he slaughters for war. He was and would always be greater than anyone for he is Shin Reuco, the man of great beauty and intelligence. Drugs lords are his acquaintances, fire arms dealers are his underlings and the public were his fans. There was nothing he could not do that would ruin his reputation and chances...

He rang the bell once and a butler scampered in eager to serve him. "Please call Cassandra," Shin requested politely despite having contained so much fury, "I have need for her skills." He needed a source to vent his temper, his anger and shouting was not going to help.

"Shin...I thought it's over between us?" a long-haired blond woman with sky-blue eyes and splendid tits entered his study room.

If he heard the question, he gave no response to it. Instead he asked, "How have you been?" Nothing about her had change. She was just as gorgeous as he had remembered her, just as graceful as she had always been. Shin almost smirked when he remembered the first time they met...now was not the time to reminisce. "You still look the same- just as beautiful as when you left me. Is he treating you well?"

Snarling quietly in a feminine way, she whipped her hair and Shin almost felt like pulling her into his arms, "I don't think you've called me to discuss about my well-being. What is it that you want?"

Such straight-forwardness that he missed and he shrugged his shoulders friendly. "Your well-being is still my concern despite us being separated," Shin back-walked and turned to watch the city outside. For a minute, Cassandra thought her ex-husband was not going to say anything, "Are you still working at the theater?"

Taken off guard, she looked at him as confused as a child would if you told her the sun's blue. "Yes..." she answered curtly when she had recomposed much to Shin's displeasure. He loved when people appeared confuse because of him or his questions. "Would you stop aggravating me? What is it that you want?" she repeated her question and hope with all her being he wouldn't ask her the one question that would break her. _Did she miss the times they shared..._

"Wouldn't you help ease a friend's pain?" Shin smiled coyly that could have aroused anyone save fir his ex-wife and best friend, "My sexual hunger is hurting and killing my insides...I need a certain release."

Anger flashed through the eyes of the beautiful blond woman as she walked up towards Shin who smirked. Standing toe to toe with him, she glared up into his dazzling eyes. She could very well feel the warm breath from him on her face but she would not give in- she could not. True as it may be that he was her husband, he is no longer anything but a friend whim she cared dearly for. "I'm not a plaything for you to dance with," she hissed and Shin smiled cruelly at those entertaining blue eyes, "I'll not have sex with you."

"Ah but it is not sex that I want," Shin replied nonchalantly waving away her remarks before he leaned forward so that their noses were touching, "I need to sharpen my seductive skills. After all, who better to practice on than on someone who could resist two of my many seductive tactics?"

"You bastard," she spit it out as if a snake was spitting venom to injure a prey, "Let's get this over." And that was how Shin spent the rest of his day, practicing and improving on his skills of seducing. He could only give and present the best for his lady, anything less was a disappointment and he could not let her down. After all, he was born and made to perfection.

* * *

"Sweetheart, do you think Yui's alright?" Taka laid beside his girlfriend on the sofa and drew playful circles on her stomach, "She doesn't seem to like to go home. You think something's up with her and Tetsuya?"

Somehow unexplainable irritation perked Miaka, who swiftly got up and stared into the eyes of her boyfriend. Startled by her aggressive nature, her boyfriend was too speechless and stunned to say anything. "Everything's alright with them," Miaka snarled like never before it seemed so un-Miaka. Truth to be told, ever since she found out Yui had spiritual connection of some sort to Silver K' and Shin Reuco, she had been so snarly.

"I'm sorry Taka-baby," Miaka suddenly said so sweetly one might think she was experiencing schizo, "but I've got a brilliant plan and I'll need your help." When he raised an eyebrow in question, Miaka nearly wanted to slap him silly, "We'll force Yui and Tetsuya a match-make and then, we'll know they're happily together."

Despite his instinct to disagree, he agreed to his girlfriend's idea. "Miaka, that's brilliant. All in the name of helping Yui achieve happiness." The couple hugged and made out, both thinking of the steps to take to accomplish their goal.

* * *

Tetsuya, who was being treated in a hospital after being pummeled by an actor, flinched at the caller id shown on his mobile phone- Mistress. _Damn...I'm screwed..._Swallowing a big lump of saliva, he answered the call with the most shakiest voice he had ever known to have. "M-M-Ma'am?"

"Cut the pretense boy," the feminine voice on the opposite line sent waves of fear through Tetsuya who suddenly felt he was lacking of oxygen, "Do you honestly fear me?"

_Who the hell won't? _He had never seen her before but in their many phone calls, he had inferred she was not someone he should be screwing around. Tetsuya continue to hold his breath, not daring to utter a single sound that could make him a victim. "Y-Yes..."

"How ironic, now," she hissed quietly and Tetsuya's hand trembled almost allowing the phone to slip down, "You fear me so yet you dare to hurt her? You're very contradicting, boy or is this your way of showing defiance?"

"I-I didn't know you c-c-cared for her," Tetsuya whimpered much to the surprised of the doctor who was attending to him, "you t-told me to ensure she remains b-b-beside me a-and to use v-vi-violence i-if necessary."

"You idiot! She's met Silver K' and now she'd soon be having connections to Shin Reuco! It's just a matter of time!" she screeched into the phone and he cringed both because of the stitches and because of the screech, "Turn yourself into a proper boyfriend and love her so that she won't have any reason to go to Shin Reuco...! And this time, you'd better do it right!" That was it, the call ended just like that. Tetsuya began to massage his head, he honestly didn't know what to do. If anything changed, he had to play the loving boyfriend now...and it sucks.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Cassandra is going to be a major character. I had a fun time writing the beginning of this chapter and I hope you'd feel the same when you read it through.

I would not be able to update this story as quickly as before because now, I've got to focus on my only two stories and...school has started! T_T

I'm so deeply sorry...

With regards,

Xllaz

Please R&R, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Slavedriver2008: Yes, I'm definitely going to complete this fanfic but I'm not sure when. I'm not sure if this fanfic is going to be Nakago x Yui or Tomo x Yui. Hehe. I'm a Tomo fan, so I'll see how this is going to shape up. =D

Author's note: I think Nakago was disappointing in the previous chapter so to make it up; I'm bringing him in again. This time, I hope to make him appear greater than before. I'm being guided and inspired by songs sang by Survivor. ^^

Disclaimer: No, no rights on FY. (Here we go)

* * *

He had done the deed, he had explored new grounds and mastered old grounds. Cassandra had been of help, she had taught and shown him how and where females wanted to be patted. They had come so close, way too close to uniting again when he broke away much to their surprise. Cassandra had that startled look that came so close to confusion and she had uttered the one word he never thought he would hear from her, _"Why?"_

Why, what? Why stop, was that her question? It boggled his mind enough that he didn't know if Silver was seriously interested in Yui but did Cassandra have to add to his confusion? It's confusion not worry, he never had to worry about anything. Honestly his divorced wife had clearly told him she was uninterested in the idea of them coming back together so why was she so startled when he pulled back at the last second?

Shin drummed impatiently on his steering wheel, all the time thinking about all of his problems- Yui, Silver's interest, his paperwork and Cassandra's well-being. Why the hell was he feeling this way? Never in his life had he been so concerned about the welfare of others, never been so worried about his plans. Of course he had always been the responsible authoritative person, but sometimes he wished he wasn't him but...Why now?

Angry and upset with himself due to disappointing character, Shin switched gears and drove up and out of Tokyo that seemed to throw him off balance. He wasn't running away from his troubles; he wasn't and would never be a coward. Oh for the love of the gods, he needed open fields to think, he needed an empty and quiet place to think. Oh of course his home, his room was empty and quiet and open but...

"I can't think when my desires constantly reminds me of you," he growled and was almost on the verge of giving up. It was a pathetic situation, he was like any other ordinary man. Given the woman of their dreams and they go mad with lust. "I'm pathetic, so damn pathetic..." If he had been in his right mind, he would have tortured anyone who told him that. "Stop trying to command my life!" Shin roared and his car skidded across the road, having lost control for that split second. _Damn it...why did you have to come into my life now...? Yui, why?_

"I'm glad you know you're pathetic, Shin," a voice so familiar voice spooked Shin who immediately looked up and into the mirror. First a frown then a glare and finally it became a scowl when Shin realized who had heard him. "I believe I know why you fled your home since nine in the morning."

"I have no interest in talking to you," Shin replied coldly ignoring his best friend's remarks altogether. He didn't need to ask how Silver ended up in his car nor did he want to know why Silver was with him.

"You can't be that upset because I dated her first," Silver shook his head and climbed out of the Lamborghini and leaned against the metal frame, "no that isn't why you're displeased. You hate to compete with me for her heart, are you not?"

"Don't talk as if you know everything Silver." It came out harsher than he intended and Shin could slap himself silly for allowing emotions to rule over his rational mind. He slammed the door shut, venting out his anger and leaned beside his best friend. Close, like friends, but far enough for self-defense. After all, if push comes to shove a fight between them could turn very ugly.

"You're extremely terrified of losing aren't you?" the raven-haired man taunted, his smile a cruel gentle smile. Anyone would be aroused and not sense the cruelty that came attached with that smile but Shin was not anyone.

Shin immediately became wary, setting up all of his barriers and defenses. It almost seemed like a tactical war game plan where Silver was the monster that threatened to destroy his kingdom and Shin had to fortify his castle. It was childish to think as such but he could not lower his guard for even a split second unless he wanted to be hurt so badly. "Don't be ridiculous," Shin looked away and towards the sea. The effect the sea had on him was like no other- calming and understanding. Could he be like the sea? Despite the vicious fight to survive that happened below the sea surface, the sea could still maintain such calmness and serenity. Was he just the same? Were his problems as vicious and yet he managed to slide and hide them all under that calm facade?

"I heard from your butler you met Cass again..." Silver trailed, unsure if the topic was still taboo between them. Talking about Cassandra was a very dangerous move because Shin would gladly kill anyone who tried to pry information out of him. He was a titanium, the hardest metal on earth. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could be used against him to pry for information.

"What about it?"

It sounded too calm, it was as if Shin had been waiting for him to ask the question. Did Shin somehow develop physic or was he turning dangerously vicious? Either way, Silver continued cautiously, "You had sex with her? She's moved on you know..."

"I know, Silver. What kind of man are you talking to?"

_Oops, Shin had turned really vicious now. Seems like the topic is still taboo. _"Not an idiot but a stupid man," Silver ran his hand through his hair to mask his nervousness but Shin caught his shaky hands, "you shouldn't have allowed Cass to leave. She was good for you..."

_Really? And how would you know? _"Cassandra isn't her," Shin continued in his soft voice, and he began to walk towards the sea as if in a trance. It looked as if he wanted to drown himself, planned and now executing it. Kicking a beer bottle out of his way, he finally made it to the clean sandy beach. There was hardly a stranger and it was good.

"But you still had sex with Cass?" Silver persisted, matching his best friend's slow walk. He needed to know, he wanted to know if Shin was still in love with Cassandra. It would be complicated, a double-edged sword kind-of situation. Given that he was still in love with Cassandra, he would not be able to focus on buying Yui over. However, he would know what to do to win Yui over; after all Cassandra and their ex-priestess were similar. At the end of the day, it boiled down to how Shin was going to play his cards. Despite knowing his best friend 'well', Shin still remained an enigma in certain fields and this was one of those such fields.

"Are you going to bury me alive?" Shin challenged. He hated to be forced into answering redundant questions. Wasn't it obvious he didn't have sex with Cassandra? Why would he even want sex with Cassandra? Oh he knew why...Cassandra resembled her so much except for the feminine features but that didn't matter much. _Why must everything remind me of you?_

"If you really had sex with her, I'd drown you right now," Silver growled. It definitely wasn't because he was in love with Cassandra but he was afraid of Yui's heart-breaking...Now, where did that fear come from? _Oh Yui...Oh priestess..._ "Well did you?" He cracked his knuckles readying to carry out as he promised and Shin hardly sneaked a glance.

Snorting at the sound of those knuckles crack, Shin walked closer to the water. It was when his knees and below were submerged that Silver decided to launch an attack. Fortunately for Shin who was able to anticipate the move and the punch met his palm. However as masterful as he is, Shin was unable to gauge the strength and therefore took a backward step deeper into the water. Furious at such an assault, he kicked Silver, who fell on all four. Shin continued his attack- dragging his best friend under water and the fight continued to rage on.

For every punch Silver managed to inflict on Shin, a kick was a reply. Both bleeding from small wounds and coughing a measurable amount of blood, they decided to end the fight. It was difficult as it is to fight underwater but it was harder to fight in full-suit. Reaching out for each others' throat, the men started to strangle and suffocate the other. Bubbles started to float to the surface as both gurgled. Fighting frantically to free themselves, their hands and fingers grew numbed from trying to kill the other.

Making the 'up' sign, Silver released Shin who glared menacingly and swam to surface. Both equally panting for air, a glare met a friendly look. "So...so, did...did you have sex with Cassandra?" Silver panted and started paddling and swimming to shore. His arms and limbs were tired from fighting a well-built fighter.

Not about to feel beaten, Shin rushed to the shore swimming with powerful strokes. He was exhausted, too exhausted. The fight underwater took too much of his energy and he had to control his strength so as to avoid killing Silver. After all, Silver was his best friend despite the man's constant idle babbling. "No, I didn't have sex," Shin lied on the sand before a grinning Silver joined him, "I had to practice on her, my masterful art of seduction. Ladies love to be seduce and I need to present the best to her."

"Ah, if you had said earlier we wouldn't be soaked," Silver patted his friend's hard chest before he got up on shaky legs, "and we wouldn't be dead tired."

"If I had told you, we would be stripped of our fun, now won't we?" Shin immediately got up and stood a good distance away from his still-confuse best friend.

"You bastard! You used me as a source to vent your anger?" Silver roared and chased a laughing Shin back to the Lamborghini, "What the hell's your problem?"

"I knew if it were you, you'd fight me at your maximum," Shin smiled that rare charming smile between fits of laughter, "You wouldn't die if you fought at your maximum and I needed entertainment."

Scowling at being bested, Silver stripped down to his boxers before putting on a new suit before he sat beside his best friend. "Damn you..." Silver muttered under his breath but he was glad he made the impossible man smile. It was rare and difficult as it is, even being a best friend. _No more laughter, down to business..._ "So what are your plans Shin?"

_How do you want me to come to you? _"I'll think of something," he leaned his head against the window, looking out dazed. After a long moment when Silver thought Shin was not going to continue, the impossibly-irritating man continued, "I'll join you in your next 'date' with her."

* * *

"Oh Seiryuu, Silver's very..." Yui sighed like a love-sick high school girl. Ever since the night she had dinner with 'Tomo', Silver, he had been constantly on her mind. It was like a drug to her, she needed to see him. And every time her fingers touched the phone, she had to resist the urge to call him and ask for a meeting.

She rolled to her side and saw an album sticking out from all the stacks of medical books. Taking the thick album, she nearly burst into silent tears when she saw the title, 'My loyal seishis and me'. The content was just as expected with regards to the title. Each seishi had his or her page of candid shots. Yui traced her finger lightly over each of the photo, trying to remember what the scene was when she snapped the picture.

It finally came to his page. Him with the symbol of heart gracing his forehead. A huge photo of him on his war horse, looking at her direction...Was he coming towards her? _Nakago..._Her fingers touched his porcelain, angelic face remembering the texture. Smooth, flawless...perfect.

Those eyes that seemed to stare piercingly at her, reminded her of the look of such a predator. His gaze was like a hawk, unblinking and thus, nothing was able to escape his sight. The gaze that always seemed to watch the horizon, seeing everything yet, perhaps nothing at all.

The hair that seemed to melt into hers whenever she was riding with him. She had always subconsciously, or perhaps purposely, rubbed the side of her face against the silky golden hair. He was like a lion, golden hair as glorious as the mane of a lion. He was her lion or was it, she was his cub? Something that needed constant protection by him, and only him?

The hard muscled body that hugged her when Tamahome left her for Miaka. The body that had shielded her every time there was an audience with the Emperor. She knew how her nerves responded whenever she threw herself on him, hugging him for comfort. Yes, those muscles that surrounded her and comforted her when she needed it. Those arms that encircled her, holding her tight whenever she felt like breaking. The hand that constantly holds hers whenever she was fearful especially during that three months.

The mouth...that sensual sinful lips. Everything that came flowing out of his mouth was honeyed, delicious to the ear. She could still vividly feel his lips on hers when their tongues lapped, shock waves crashed into her. Everything he told her was believable, everything was the truth and she believed them all- lies, deceits, truths.

"Nakago...?" Yui didn't realize she was weeping until she saw the tear drops landing in minute puddles on the laminated photo. Her shining heavenly guardian angel..._where was he now? Was he still thinking of her? _The tears came flowing freely and Yui didn't even bother to seek a tissue. She needed to cry, needed to shed the tears or else it would kill her emotionally.

She wanted his comforting arms, see his understanding eyes. No, she needed them. And it was this very moment, Silver rang her up.

"Hello darling."

"S-Silver?" Her voice too shaky and her tears were still spilling.

"Oh no, sweetheart. Why are you crying? Have you been missing me?" There was light humor, it was all an attempt to lift her spirits and Yui knew. She wasn't stupid.

"N-no, nothing. I guess you could say I've been missing you..." _You're not the one I'm missing. You're not the one I need now. Oh Nakago...where are you?_

"Oh? Well lucky me I guess. Wanna go out on a date again, sweetheart? I wanna introduce you to a friend of mine...Possible?"

"Alright, six o'clock." They said their farewells and Yui's shoulders drooped.

* * *

_Shin... _That was the name of the model-bachelor as said by Miaka. Shin had reminded her so much of Nakago, that same grace and power that he commanded. _Shin, are you Nakago?_ Shaking her head, Yui finally cleaned her tear-streaked face and started dressing up. After all, six was in about half-an-hour. How could she think every blond, blue eyed powerful and graceful man be Nakago? Was she that deeply in love with him?

Twisting her hair into a bun, she wore _his _ear ring that glimmered brilliantly against her creamy white skin. The black spider web look-alike dress contrasted heavily against her. It looked as if light was trapped within darkness and only little rays managed to escape. Was she similar? Was her true self still trap in the abyss and only her masks were allowed to surface?

Walking down the stairs she was mildly surprised when she didn't see Tetsuya around. Then again, after yesterday's fiasco, she was astounded when she saw the mess cleared by none other than Tetsuya. And when she asked him, he told her something she hadn't heard for the longest time, _'The boyfriend has to learn to clean up his mess too, doesn't he? And it's because I love you, Yui...' _Her handbag tucked snugly under her arm, she picked matching high heels before she walked out of her apartment and ta-da!

Silver resting one arm on the opened door frame, the other tucked into the pocket of his jacket. Amazingly, he wasn't in one of his formal suits. Instead he was casually dressed, black leather trousers, white shirt that flapped with the lightest breeze and a brown jacket over it. Either in suit or in casual clothes, Silver looked just as handsome. His black hair was tied into a simple ponytail and he smiled the dazzling smile when she approached him.

"Mlle Yui, vous semblez extrêmement magnifiques ce soir, magnifique!" he clapped his hands and when she sat comfortably in the passenger's seat, he came over to his driver seat and started the engine.

"Do you mind translating?" Yui blushed at her embarrassment, "I don't speak French."

Silver smiled the boyish smile and translated for her, "Miss Yui, you look extremely ravishing tonight, magnificent!" after which he handed her a white rose.

"Are we going to pick your friend up?" Yui realized the car was zooming passed houses after houses, turning down avenues and roads. Just where we they going, she had no clue. Absolutely zero idea.

"Don't worry too much, miko," Silver patted her hand lightly that meant nothing more than assurance, "He's there and waiting. I think you'll like him when you meet him." Yui wasn't so sure. She wasn't one to fall head over heels one on meeting and neither was she the type to fall in love at first sight. In fact, she was the type to understand and get-to-know before she begins to ask for more than an acquaintance.

"Alright, here we are!" This tore Yui away from her daydreams and knowing she was surprised by his suddenness, Silver graciously helped her out. Stretching his hand out to her, he guided her towards the restaurant. There, by the door was a blue eyed blond man.

With a black shirt that was unbuttoned, showcasing an impressive six pack, Yui knew she had seen him somewhere but wasn't so sure. She looked him up and down and up again, not daring to breathe. Here and now, before her stood someone who looked identical to her guardian angel. Was that even possible? Was this the modern Nakago?

Shin's eyes flickered when his eyes roam her. He couldn't help it, it was the same as dangling a bone in front of the dog. Taunting as it may be, Shin could still resist the powerful temptation of kissing her right there and then. While she was lost in her dream of staring at him, a sly smirk stretched painfully slow on that smug face. "It isn't polite to be staring at people, primarily the chest area of an opposite gender..." It took just that line to pull Yui out of the staring episode and an angry but embarrass face took charge instead of that dreamy face.

"Yui, this is Shin Reuco and Shin, Yui Hongou." Silver taking the initiative introduced the star-crossed lovers who were now smirking and glaring at each other.

"Good evening Yui," Shin nodded and took one last glance over her and smirked his satisfaction, "You look very alluring."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same for you." Yui didn't know what made her inflict that sarcastic jab but she did anyway and there's no way she's going to take it back. Silver gulped at the exchange but he saw the flicker in Shin's eyes and realize it was fine..._so far, so good._

"I suggest we enter instead of standing outside in the cold," Shin smiled that smile that made you want to slap him. Holding the door like a proper gentleman, he continued, "After you." She entered first followed by Silver, who sighed heavily.

Pity Silver, he had to watch a sarcastic exchange. Was it just Shin that was sarcastic or both are just as sarcastic? Silver didn't know what to do nor think. In truth, all the conversation he had heard between Shin and anyone had always been provocative and sarcastic...so it's Shin's fault?

Looking at Shin dangerously which meant, 'don't cause a scene here', "Call the waiter, won't you?"

Shrugging and raising his hands in a feigned surrender, he rang for a waiter. "We'd like to order." When the waiter expertly fished out a notebook and a pen, ready to jot down Shin turned to Silver, "What're you getting, your usual Lasagne?" Shin continued ordering.

"Sir, may I repeat your order?" the waiter asked nervously. It was not everyday you get to serve a superstar, do you? "So it's one lasagne, one Oreo cheesecake, one bottle of wine, one cup of tea...is that all?"

"Yui, what would you be ordering?" Silver smiled helpfully, closing the menu and eying Shin from the corner of his eye, "I recommend the Beef Sirloin Steak. It's superb."

"Erm, I guess one beef sirloin steak a glass of diet coke," Yui peeked from behind the menu and saw that the waiter was about the jot down when he suddenly stop.

Shin had interrupted. The irritating smirk was still present on that 'angelic' face. "Please don't be ridiculous. Someone as petite as you wouldn't be able to finish it all alone." A light chuckle followed and her irritation nearly reached its peak. With a wave of his hand, the waiter scampered off. Somehow, he was able to feel the built up angry energy that was radiated from the ex-priestess of Seiryuu. "With looks like that, am I to feel threatened?" Shin could not help himself and therefore taunted when he saw the blazing look on Yui, "It's very dangerous to be glarin-"

A soundless push of the chair, a slap across his face and Yui stormed out of the restaurant. She didn't even bother to take her handbag along with her! Still shell-shocked, Shin blinked his eyes as if not believing what had happened in the last few seconds. It was way too blurry for him...

"What the hell's your problem Shin?" Silver bellowed and somehow even the background music stopped. Everyone had their eyes fixed on their table, attention were diverted to them. Not caring, Silver continued, "Why the hell do you have to make her so frustrated and upset?"

Leaning back into his seat, Shin looked up into the angry and disappointing eyes of his best friend. He, for one, hadn't caught up with the happenings in the restaurant and thus, remained quiet. And then, Silver left his side and out the door of the restaurant. Now alone, Shin looked around him like a newborn child. Trying to understand what happened, his mind replayed the scenarios.

First he was slapped. Then Yui left crying. Then Silver shouted and scolded him and now...he's alone. Standing up, he took a good look at every single one of the customers. Good thing, the restaurant wasn't that big. It was the size of a small pub. "Let me make this clear," he said so coldly and quietly, summoning the power wielded by his status, "I've memorized each and everyone of your faces. I'm giving you ten seconds to delete every single photo you took of me, Silver and the lady. And if tomorrow, I see this scene in the papers..." He didn't have to continue, he could leave his threat hanging. After all, no one would want to displease him...He, who could shook the world, could do anything and get away with it with a little complications.

Immediately, dozens of cameras were pulled out and everyone started deleting. No one dared to gossip, dared to even whisper for the place was suddenly surrounded by cars. It suddenly seemed like the place was a new hangout spot. Settling back into his seat, he called Silver.

"Hello? What is it, Shin?" There was no longer a raise in voice which was a bad thing because the harshness, the anger was still clear in his voice.

"Returning here Silver? I promise to keep my tongue in check."

There was silence at first and then, "Okay."

Looking outside into the dark, Shin nodded once and the excess cars immediately dispersed in seconds. He was really one screwed up guy, screwed up a so-called date. God, he felt like hiding in a hole and never come out again. "She'll never come to me if this goes on..." Shin sighed. Fate was really playing him the fool, killing him inside out. "Cassandra was only fiery mad when I sa-" _She's not Cassandra and Cassandra's not her, damn it! Stop merging them both together! They're different for god sake! _Shin rubbed his face, he really was nothing but a disappointment. Maybe, Cassandra was right about him. He was really a disappointment and a jerk. Just maybe, he wasn't Yui's star-crossed lover...Maybe it was Silver.

* * *

Author's note:

This was done during my two-hour break. Sorry, if it seemed rushed and not as good in comparison to the first two. I almost felt like crying when I wrote the last paragraph...so heart-breaking.

Those who have consistently kept with this story, I'm extremely grateful. Please do continue supporting this story by reading it. =D

Please visit my profile for a poll. Thank you.

Please R&R. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thepinkmartini: Nakago lover all the way?

Author's note: Well, Nakago is a little off in this story but I'm trying to bring the old Nakago back in a very classic way...Hopefully I won't screw it up. =X

Disclaimer: FY does not belong to me...

* * *

Outside in a Porsche Boxster and in the night, sat a crying ex-priestess and an actor who tries to console her.

"He's not him..." Yui had beaten herself mentally. Oh yes, she felt stupid thinking that Shin Reuco was actually her guardian angel, Nakago. But who was to fault her? Shin's got the same wavy hair, the same sharp eyes, the same alluring body...and the same sinful lips. Worse still, Shin's name was Shin which meant heart. "How could I degrade Nakago?" Tears spilled freely and her entire frame shook uncontrollably. Nakago had always been the nice, protective and safeguarding warrior...not like Shin who was a sarcastic jerk who aimed to make her feel uncomfortable and even upset.

_Degrade Nakago, huh? Shin, you're one screwed up asshole. _"I can't say I know this Nakago you're talking about," Silver ran his hand through her hair, and pulled gently into a warm embrace. The heat from him radiated and it would have made Yui smile if she had not been crying. "Shin...he's well...I'll sound bias here; he's really a sarcastic asshole when he's trying to vanquish my interest in something or someone." Silver gritted his teeth together after he realized what he said. This could be the turning point of his relationship with Shin, his childhood buddy. Then again, they always said 'all's fair in love and war...' Shin might hate him forever for making him lose Yui but hack...Yui needed someone better and he's (Silver's) better than Shin and Tetsuya put together right? After all, he hasn't hurt her, hasn't been the reason she shed her tears...so he's the best candidate?

"Silver, this seems to be a new hangout spot don't you think?" she pulled away from his body despite wanting to remain in that shielded embrace forever. In their moment together, cars of various colours and types had entered the car park, filling it to the maximum. However, when she took a closer look on how the cars were arranged; it seemed that they were encircling the restaurant. Was someone in trouble? Shin. No, she wouldn't care about that Nakago-look-alike. He doesn't deserve her attention. He had, after all, lots of woman who'd do anything for him just so he would even exchange greeting with them.

"No, these people are being summoned," Silver explained; this was just a small part of Shin's power, "These people are bodyguards." Shin hardly summoned his bodyguards, he hated help. He was a man who stood, high and mighty, alone. There was no one, absolutely no one, Shin would lower his guard to- not to him, not to Cassandra.

Yui didn't know how to reply so she decided to remain silent. In the next ten seconds or so, the vehicles disappeared as if they were never there. Silver fished out his ringing phone and a frown appeared on his very handsome face. "Shin? What is it? ... Okay." Silver turned to look at Yui and smiled the encouraging smile and a small smile graced her lips, "Come...This time, I'll protect you from his sharp tongue." He took of his jacket, helped Yui into it and escorted her into the restaurant.

Shin had called for the bill, paid the bill and waited for his guests to come. The food had been served...but why aren't they coming? Just then, the door swung open. Silver helping her to their table, his hand held her waist suggestively and the other held her hand lightly. It was sight that made Shin really uncomfortable. _He was supposed to be the one holding her...but then, maybe it is Silver who was her rightful lover._ Shin didn't anticipate himself feeling low -spirited when that thought came to him. "My deepest apologies, Lady," Shin began, his voice naturally taking a deep seductive tone, "I shouldn't have acted as such."

"Stop being sarcastic Shin," Silver snarled and Shin looked at him, confused as hell.

Why was Silver so angry with him? It wasn't angry, angry but it was more angry, protective. Fine, he'll shut up. So Shin went on eating his cheesecake, not looking up. He really didn't want Silver to get mad at him...Silver's not any ordinary person. Silver's his best friend!

When he finally decided to just sneak a glance...Silver was feeding her! Silver was hugging her! Yui was snuggling into him! They were sharing drinks! Yui smiling! Betrayal so great spooked Shin who felt detached.

* * *

"Excuse me." He got up and he wasn't even sure they heard him.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he almost wanted to curl up and die. Why was it that his face was able to maintain definite calmness when down and deep inside he was so betrayed he wanted to cry? Oh god. He was trembling inside, depression hitting him hard on the head. He suddenly felt like a kid, crying because a friend told him, 'I don't want to be your friend anymore!' .

(He splashed water on his face,)

He didn't know what to do, to believe anymore. Was it true that Silver had taken special interest in Yui? Would Silver be laughing at him when Yui chose Silver? Shin the loser, Shin the bastard. Was this how people felt when they were betrayed by the ones closest to their heart? Were people, even Silver, wanted to take him down?

(raised his hands and hid his face into his palms.)

If that's the case, he had to detach himself. He had to severe ties to protect his heart, a heart that would be minced if he continued to be with them. He loved her, waited to reunite with her that he married a blond, blue eyed woman just to remember her. If his love was unrequited, if Silver's the one...Then he'll walk away, head held high with whatever dignity he was left with. If the woman of his every dream didn't want him and chose his ex-best friend, then he'll walk away and out of her life.

(He stares angrily into the mirror, not believing his misfortune.)

Pushing against the sink, his hands clasped the tap tightly. Yes, he had strong resolves. He won't be made a fool, he won't be played to anyone's tune. He would stand and do everything alone. He had no use for best friend, no use for anyone but himself. Then he had only one option- walk away and protect his heart from being shattered.

(He stares calmly, smiles a sadistic soft smile and finally leaves his reflection.)

He walked out of the washroom, passed the table... "Shin, going so soon?" Silver asked. _Mocked, you mean?_ Shin turned, said nothing and continued to walk out. If people saw him as a bastard, as a heartless bastard...He'll show them just how much of a heartless bastard he was. After all, as a celebrity, he had to give what the public demanded. So if they request specially to meet the bastard, he'll stretch the invitation.

* * *

"Yui, did you see those glazed eyes?" Silver asked when he took a shivering sip of wine, "Those eyes speak a thousand words..." _Shin...what are you up to? What happened Shin?_

"Silver, I think Shin's..." Yui trailed off. If anything, the washroom seemed to have awaken a bad side of Shin. Was Nakago coming back? Was Nakago _already _back? Yui didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Yui, look at me," Silver stared deeply into her eyes and it made her feel so shy. It was as if those gray eyes were stripping her down, breaking down all of her defenses to get close and understand. "If anything happens, anything out of the ordinary," Silver continued, his lips so close that all she needed was to bring her face closer and they'd kiss, "I need you to call me." Yui wasn't dumb to ignore the concern that was shining brightly in those misty gray whirlpool. He took her hand and started to massage each knuckle gently, kissing them once in a while, "Don't stop to think...just call me." Yui felt as if her breath was stuck in her throat, she felt suffocated. She couldn't breathe not because of fear but because she was so touched.

"Silver, why are you acting like this?"

Silver looked at her in the eye, lust and concern staring wide at her. "I fear for your safety..." He took her hand, urged her to his car and sat beside her. What Yui saw in his gray eyes were scaring her and he knew it. So...he pulled her closer, his lips so sinfully inviting. "I don't want to lose you too..." He kissed her, slow at first before it became heated. His hand curled around her nape, pulling her in for a deeper kiss and the other hand rested casually on her thigh.

She moaned into his mouth and his hand squeezed her thigh, not too painful to leave a mark but painful enough to let her feel it. Her hands crawled up onto his shoulders, gripping it tightly. _God, he was a wonderful kisser._ She dug her fingers in, drawing red suggestive lines. "Silver...Oh my..." Her mind went amok when he continued to kiss her down. His trail left her lips, traveled far to the corners of her mouth, down along her jaw. _God...help her..._He went further south, his kisses tickling her neck and down, down...

"We'll continue this later..." Silver pulled back, and frowned when the hairs on his nape stood on ends. Someone was watching them, like a stalking predator. "Not good. Someone's watching us..."

He started his car, swerving across the road. In his rear mirror, a black Ferrari chased them. The Ferrari didn't even bother to conceal itself, chasing them ruthlessly like a mad car gone out of control. Shifting in his seat to get a closer look at the plate-SR7, shock, panic and fear surged through him like a dam bursting. "Shit, Yui...Stay at my place for a while..." He switched gears and when he saw Yui's startled look he continued, "You need my protection...I can't lose you like I lose my friend, Shin, the last time..."

The Ferrari plated SR7 now was driving beside them. Silver didn't have to strain his eyes to see who the driver was...he was damn sure it was _him. _The Ferrari slammed against the Porsche throughout the journey and Yui kept bumping against Silver. Had the situation been kinder, Silver would have held her close but instead, he focused on the road. He couldn't afford to worry about her now, he needed to get away them from the killing Ferrari. _Seiryuu, help them...guide them..._The mad drive continued heartlessly until Silver entered his compound. It was only then that the Ferrari stopped its monstrous attack and drove away. If anything, it looked as if that Ferrari was hired to kill them.

_Shin...that was you, wasn't it? Why Shin? What's wrong? _Silver shook his head as he slowed down and entered his house. "Yui, you're moving in," he smiled ruefully as he helped her out and winced when he saw how bad the damage was on the side of the Porsche, "You're in danger and I want to protect you from danger." _Shin, what are you trying to achieve here? _

_That Ferrari...SR7..._ "From just now experience, I daresay I don't have a choice," Yui tried on her dry humor despite being extremely shaken. There was no doubt, the Ferrari had every intention of killing them but..._why? _"You've got to tell the cops about this...someone's trying to hurt you!"

"There's nothing they can do..." Silver sighed as he walked through the hall beside his ex-priestess, "The cops are powerless to stop an assault as this..."

"But how and why would _anyone_ want to kill you?" Yui was almost hysterical. How can Silver be so calm when their lives were endangered? "You're Silver K', the actor for Seiryuu's sake!"

"He doesn't want to kill me, he wants to hurt me," Silver clenched his fist and punched the wall angrily, "he wants me to get angry. He wants me to get even..." _Damn you..._

Yui reached out and patted her warrior comfortingly on the shoulder. _Don't touch me...He'll hurt you..._Combing his hair with her gentle fingers, Silver moaned. He couldn't resist, his will wasn't as strong as Shin's but...his sexual hunger wasn't as terrible as Shin's.

"He's getting what he wants..." Silver sighed and bowed his head in shame. Yui not knowing how to cheer him up, hugged his head to her breasts. "I don't know what to do...I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire..."

"Don't think of it anymore..." Yui stroke his head and he snuggled his head into her breasts. Tonight maybe..just maybe she might lose her virginity. Taking his hand, she invited him to bed, "Come to bed." Like an animal he obediently undressed, obediently climbed into bed and obediently came to her.

* * *

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her sleeping figure. Was she this beautiful? He couldn't recall. Touching her face with the briefest touches, Silver could have squirm in pleasure. He should have proposed to her and then rightfully take her as his. Last night they had come so close to merging when she withdrew away from him.

_She was his cocaine. Kissing her was satisfying only to that moment so he had to continuously kiss her or he'll lose himself in hazy red pleasure. He had positioned himself to be the dominating partner but she was the one guiding them. His hands had practically touched every area of her safe for her breast and clit. Kissed and licked after his touches and bitten on every sensitive spot. She was divine as fitted to be his priestess. _

(Silver touched and breathed in her scent- lavender. Oh he love her smell.)

_He stroke that hot area of hers, smiling in delight that was so child-like. "God..." And it was at the moment he was going to tug the panties away when she whispered, "Nakago..." Confused he paused when she continued again, "Continue..." and he continued. Again, as soon as his fingers hooked on her panties that she panted, "Nakago...!" and this time she rolled away from him. _

(He looked closely into her face, not knowing what to perceive of her. One moment she had been all inviting and then she recoils away...)

"_Yui?" Silver not believing what happened stared at her wide-eyed. _Was he just not good enough in comparison to Shin?

"_Silver..." She hid her body under the covers, a look so fearful tore Silver apart. He had been selfish, he didn't bother asking what it was that she wanted. He took it like a male. _

Silver rolled out of bed, dressed up and went out the room after switching off the lights. For now, he'll let his beauty sleep and tie up lose ends... "Shin...can you hear me coming?" Silver whispered to no one in particular, hopping into his sports-car with guns holstered onto his belt, "Can you hear me coming for your heart?" He lowered the window and shot randomly and he smiled when a glass display window shattered from the impact.

* * *

Shin drove his Lamborghini, SR1 in silence. He saw them kissed, saw them getting cozy and it infuriated him. H didn't thought Silver would mocked him as such, didn't thought...Frustrated at being terribly betrayed, he had called one of his bodyguards to crash against them, to chase them until they know what it felt like to be threatened and cornered. What better way to get even by getting just as nasty?

It was alright to feel dirty...it was all for her sake. He'd do anything drastic, anything ugly just to get what he wants. After all, all's fair in love and war. If Silver wanted to be nasty to him, he'd set his self-defense and be just as nasty or worse. Tonight, from tonight onwards, he'd sleep alone and away from his home. No longer would Cassandra come to him, he'd not sleep beside her anymore. He was a free man; not exactly free but free.

(Author's note: I think I used that phrase twice now...=X)

"Yui...get away from Silver." _Silver...I'll make you pay...You'll pay so dearly... _

* * *

"Ma'am, I just saw some rather interesting things," Tetsuya was reporting when he saw Yui kissing Silver, them getting caught in a serious car fight with a Ferrari. He saw it all; he wasn't stalking Yui. He was just playing the concern and loving boyfriend. "Silver has taken special interest in Yui..."

"How is that interesting?"

She pressured for more information and Tetsuya couldn't help but smile widely. He was clearly winning her over. _Bitch, it's time I rule over you...Your reign is over. _"Shin Reuco was bashing Silver K's Porsche with his Ferrari...Yui was in the Porsche..."

"Are you saying there might now be some sort of conflict between them?"

_How dense can you be? _"Positive. The bashing didn't look playful, it was monstrous," Tetsuya leaned against a wall, smiling all the way. Never had he felt this high before. It was definitely going to be a pay rise for him!

"Then I want you to continue spying and investigating..."

"And I'll expect a pay rise..." Tetsuya smiled. He wouldn't be stupid as to tell her Shin Reuco almost found him out.

"Okay, we'll discuss the rise on another day." Click.

* * *

"Jarkolf, I'm not coming home for the next two weeks or more," Shin called his butler. A sigh escaped him and he almost grimaced at the thought of his plan.

"Understood, Your Grace. Is there anything Your Grace would like?"

Shin remained silent. Was there something he wanted? Nothing. Anything he needed? Nothing. When he was about to dismiss the call, a prickling feeling took over. It was the kind of sensation you feel as if someone was after you, someone wanted you dead. "Oh on second thought, I'd be home tonight." He could hear the sigh of relief of his butler and Shin could only shake his head. If only he could be like his butler, satisfied with the simplicity of life...

"Are you coming for my head K'? Come..." Shin tapped his fingers on his steering wheel. Long and dead were the days they were best friends. Friendship, no matter how strong, would always crumble at some obstacle...and right now, Yui was the obstacle. "I can hear you coming K'...You have always been so predictable that it's boring to fight you..."

He drove faster, he needed to prepare for K' s coming. Joy filled him, and blood lust coursed through his veins. Oh yes, yes, yes!

* * *

Dressed in only a pair of soft black trousers, Shin carried an empty wine glass. Rotating his wrist as if swirling an invisible liquid, Shin tilted his head to the side as if feigning thinking. "Whose blood would be in this glass? Whose blood red liquid?" Shin mused and wore his bedroom robe without tying the front.

"Y-Your Grace-" Jarkolf peered into his room before Silver kicked the door opened.

"Reuco."

"Please leave Jarkolf and spread a message that I wish no disturbance in this wing of the house," Shin smirked his signature smirk and his butler scampered off quickly. Turning to his best friend, Shin replied the greeting happily, "Welcome to my room, Silver K'."

"Cut being innocent, you bloody bastard," Silver took out a gun and aimed for Shin's heart, "I can take you down with a single pull of this trigger."

"Sure you can, but will you?" Shin smiled coyly and he saw the hand shook slightly. There, that was a good enough sign to tell him that he'll be the winner.

"Don't act all cocky," Silver's hand continued to shake and even he knew he couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend. His best friend of 20 years since they were five.

Shin rose from his bed, put the glass on the table and stalked towards Silver...a smile ever present. It was cruel and sadistic yet it was kind and understanding. Clasping his hands over Silver's, he steadied it and pressed the nose of the gun against his beating heart. "You want my heart, don't you Silver?" Shin continued and hugged his best friend close with one hand, "You want me dead, don't you Silver?"

"Shin...Reuco...why?" Silver cried, he hung his head. He just couldn't kill his best friend- it was impossible. It was as impossible as Superman destroying the sun.

"That's my name, Silver..." and he pressed the gun deeper onto his chest. His fingers spread wide and played with the trigger of the gun. "Impressive Silver, you got it loaded." The hand that held them close rose to touched Silver's wet cheeks. "Don't cry...I'm not nasty, not yet at least," Shin smiled and released his friend. Walking a distance, he turned to look at a pathetic Silver, "There won't be another chance like this...And if you're truly coming to kill me, you better mean it." It was then that he saw the empty wine glass..._Perhaps another time...I would never fill that glass with your blood Silver...but you'd fill it with my glass given proper reason and she'll be proper reason... _

Author's note: I can't wait to further update this! I'm so close to the climax! This fanfic is ending soon...=X

Please R&R...^^ Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess-of-doctors: Nasty rivalry...? Hehe, you haven't read anything nasty yet in this story. This is only the beginning! =D

Thepinkmartini: I have the tendency to make my characters confusing. And even I have to admit, Silver and Shin are really confusing characters but do try to keep up with their thoughts.

Author's note: Starting from now, Cassandra is going to be a pretty significant character so watch out Yui/Nakago lovers!

Pretty lengthy, this chapter, to make it up for the wait. I can't slack anynore in class! T_T

Disclaimer: I don't own FY!

* * *

Silver staggered back and dropped into the sofa, his gun still shaking in his hands. He had come to kill his best friend and worse...Shin had bared the heart out. All he needed to do at that time was just pull the damn trigger and Shin would be dead! What was it that was overcoming him? Was it the fear that he had come so close to being a murderer or was it because he knew he could kill Shin?

He was shaking and he shut his eyes tight. Someone tugged gently on the gun and Silver was all to relief to release the gun that could have changed him forever. He definitely wasn't reincarnated to kill, wasn't meant to do evil...so why? Did he miss being the villain? No, oh Seiryuu no! After the gun was pulled out, a glass of iced sparkling water was fitted nicely into his hands.

Looking up he met the kind aged face of Shin's butler, Jarkolf. "Here, have a drink," the old man smiled genuinely and knelt in front of him, squeezing his shoulder helpfully.

"Where's Shin?" Silver gulped heartily. The much needed water tickled down his sore and dry throat giving him a second chance at breathing again.

"His Grace left the house after he summoned me up to care for you," Jarkolf smiled softly. The old man still remembered how his master and Silver had every night here challenging each other. It was a rowdy yet friendly competition between men and it brought life into the house.

But when he heard Silver saying, 'Where's he? I'm gonna kill him.' and taking out the gun, Jarkolf's illusion were shattered a million. Was their friendship a mere illusion or was it Silver who didn't appreciate it?

"I think I'd better leave too, thanks Jarkolf," Silver managed to get out the was-to-be-murderous room without stumbling over his own feet. This was Shin's room and now, Shin would always remember that he would kill if given a proper reason. Was his miko so important he'd kill his best friend, Shin? The answer was an absolute yes.

"No, you shouldn't," Jarkolf tripped the actor who fell flat on his face and knocked unconscious, "His Grace gave specific orders to keep you here...I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Let's settle the payment, Tetsuya," a voice chirped from the other line and Tetsuya nearly grimaced. If his contract was ending, there goes his allowance.

"Date, time, place?" he couldn't sound disappointed nor eager. He had to be neutral-sounding. He obviously didn't like serving a woman, especially the bitch but...he needed the job to stay afloat. He lost contact with Yui so who was going to supply him a home? Then again, Yui and him had a certain complexity to their romance. If there is even romance... It was all Miaka's idea and the bit-! Oh god! Was Miaka the bitch he had been serving? If so, what was her motive?

"February 10th, 18:30 sharp at Starbucks." Now having made an assumption, the voice did sound like Miaka...the sheer stupidity and recklessness of the entire plot seemed so familiar. Putting two and two together, Tetsuya's heart began to pump madly. She had never been really concern nor was she ever interested in Yui's relationship with him...then why did Miaka want him to keep close tabs on Yui? "Tetsuya...?"

"Oh yes, yes I heard you Ma'am." He couldn't sound suspicious, couldn't let her know he had suspected something. Then again, having suspected this piece of truth, could he convince Yui that she was in danger? Could he convince Yui over that Miaka meant her harm and that Miaka was not the Miaka everyone knew? A lot of possibilities started hammering hard on Tetsuya who fell onto his butt having to carry the new burden that had mysteriously befallen onto his shoulders.

Now that he thought about it, Miaka was the one who always met up with him and asked if Yui had done the deed. Why would Miaka ask him when she could have asked Yui about it? And why was it so important for Yui to lose her virginity? Suzaku, Seiryuu...Mercy, there were too many questions asked. Too many questions, too many irony and too many uncertainties without answers!

When he looked onto the screen of his phone, the call had long died. It was a dizzying moment for Tetsuya who didn't know what to do with that piece of information. He, for one, knew Taka, an ex-Tamahome, would be shielding Miaka...so, who was strong enough to protect Yui effectively? Silver? No, that actor was only good because Tetsuya didn't expect the fight. Shin Reuco? Possible, the man was an ex-Shogun who could fight Tamahome fairly and even defeat the Suzaku seishi given that he was even interested in the fight.

"Now where can I find this Shin Reuco before tomorrow's meeting?" Tetsuya wondered aloud as he approached a silver shiny Lamborghini, SR1, "Speak of the devil..." He would have checked himself in the reflective metal frame of this car but Yui's safety came first. He knocked onto the passenger window with three polite knocks and took a step backwards.

"Excuse me but do you have business with my car?" a deep voice mused from behind Tetsuya who turned around, startled at seeing the owner of the car. Oh he was too familiar with that golden blond hair, deep watchful and cunning azure eyes. Oh man, this man looked so Nakago...sound so Nakago too! Tetsuya wouldn't be surprised now if the man told him, he was Nakago.

"Ah no," Tetsuya smiled sheepishly like a child found stealing candy, "I was er...finding someo- you. I was finding you."

"And?" Shin continued to tease. Seiryuu, the man was funny to tease to say the least. The way he squirm in his rooted spot, the way he bowed his head and scratched his head. Had Shin been anyone but someone who had to maintain his reputation, Shin would have laughed aloud. "What would you like to discuss about, Mr...?"

"Tetsuya," Tetsuya supplied but he thought _Why the hell is Shin Reuco so formal? _"Er, could we go somewhere private?"

"You're being chased?" Shin asked incredulously before opening his passenger car door, "In yo- What is that?" At this point, Shin pulled on a black cord that seemed to have disguised itself under Tetsuya's collar. The wiring continued down and into one of the lower coat pockets. Someone had definitely put the instrument there...but who? "Are you recording my words?" Shin asked mirth dancing bright on the surface of those suffocating deep blue eyes, "You're working for someone...How cute." He chuckled before he held the tiny recording machine like a treasure and noticed the initials. He had mouthed 'do you mind?' and when Tetsuya shook his head, Shin continued, "SM, you're getting old with your tricks...get a new hobby; spying and tailing me do you no good. Get a new life, a new hobby and preferably have a good day. Good bye. Shin Reuco signing out." With that he crushed the tiny weensy machine with his bare hand and grinned a Cheshire cat grin at Tetsuya who sweat dropped.

"You seem to know this SM pretty well," Tetsuya summarized and gone was the hesitant look which was now replaced by a very earnest face, "Do you know who this SM is?"

"She's just a fan who is really crazy over me. She takes things to the extremes," Shin sighed and leaned against his Lamborghini, looking up to the starless night, "She was my fan before I even became a billionaire. She had me stalked, threatened and so on." Tetsuya remained silent. Life was hard as a commoner or a celebrity. Oh well. "If I asked you to work for me, would you?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice and Tetsuya wasn't sure if he could trust Shin. After all, if Shin was truly the modern Nakago, then anything was possible- be it the good or the bad.

"That would have to depend on the job and the appropriate pay."

"If I asked you to find me information about this SM, would you take the job?" Shin pressed on. He needed this man on his side. He needed to know who had been threatening his reign and this was one link given to him. He needed the man at all cost. "I would pay you handsomely but I'd need your loyalty."

_Definitely._ "I'm taking it at 600k yen, no less." He needed lots of money to survive and protect Yui...Then again, why not ask for Yui's protection from this man? Surely protection is a necessity in his world, being known to assassins... "On second thought, can you give me the best protection you can offer to someone I know?"

Shin frowned. Someone else but him? How noble. Shin had been more than happy to pay 600k to this man for the job. It was considered pretty cheap and valuable and Shin loved it. "Someone else? Who?"

"Yui. Yui Hongo, my ex-girlfriend."

_So you're the one who poses a threat to me and Silver but I'll nip you in the bud soon enough...Then again, sorry man, Yui's in Silver's care...I can't in- I can and will interfere. _"Consider it a done deal," Shin opened the door to his car and smiled a tiny smile to Tetsuya, "why not come and live with me? You'd probably be threatened by SM to spill the beans of our conversation. I'd need my spy to be safe."

"No thanks. I'll let it up," Tetsuya shook his head and took a polite step back, "I'm meeting her tomorro-"

"In that case, take this," Shin took out a mini microphone chip and slipped it near Tetsuya's hair, "It's water resistant unless of course you go diving. Keep this bug on, I'll be able to hear almost everything as clearly as you can. This way, if you get pummeled and sent to coma, I'd be able to receive the information."

They bid farewell and good luck before they went their separate ways. Tetsuya had a new mission that encompassed the process of finding answers. Now he had Yui under Shin's care, he had to do his part of the deal.

He loved Yui, loved her until two months ago when Miaka...It was all because of that brown-haired woman. She was the root of his destroyed life! Notice, it's 'loved'...everything's in the past and that is how it should be.

* * *

-Two months ago- (Tetsuya's POV)

"_Yui! Yui!" a brown-haired woman panted as she raced towards into the apartment and towards me and Yui with her handsome boyfriend walking casually behind her. If anything Taka seemed to be a dog chasing his mistress...Fishing out a magazine, HOT CELEBRITY GOSSIPS, she pointed excitedly at a blond model. "Says here, his name is Shin Reuco, the number one must-have boyfriend!" _

_Yui had only shrugged nonchalantly as if she didn't give a damn about it. I, too, wasn't interested. After all, in every male there's this primitive side that was too possessive. And I was too male to resist feeling the possessiveness. _

_That bachelor-model looked so much like her fallen seishi, Nakago. Nakago, the one who told her lies and deceit, guided her into the deeper darkness instead of helping her out. Then again, he was a great darkness himself to start with. He was nothing but a vessel of hatred and an epitome of a dark angel. Why dark angel, you ask? For one, his hatred and anger was so great he might as well be darkness itself, even Tenkou wouldn't have defeated him in that field. Why an angel? He was blessed by looks that could have seduced anyone- be it woman or man, old or young. So instead of saying he was a fallen seishi, I might as well give him a little credit and call him a fallen dark angel. _

_Anyway, Miaka went on to talk about him. Shin Reuco being handsome, cute...etc. I honestly don't understand how Taka can survive with a woman like Miaka who goes ga-ga over any handsome guy? Then again, being Taka who's so taken by Miaka he'd cross borders...this is hardly a surprise. "Tetsuya, are you okay?" came her irritating voice. Who the hell wants to listen to her blabber? I don't. I want Yui to ask me, after all, I love her..._

"_Yea, I'm fine," I lied. I wouldn't want anyone to fret over me unless it was Yui. And Yui wasn't paying attention to me, she was busy with her novel. Not that I disapprove, of course I approve. She's Yui after all, the Priestess of Seiryuu. Who was I to stop her? _

_The afternoon came and go, and Miaka talks about Shin Reuco. I honestly don't give a damn so I stoned there while entertaining my thoughts. Who the fuck cares about this blond haired, blue eyed handsome prince? I don't but actually I do. He's got a good and complete set of packs...and I need packs. _

_At long last, she leaves saying those girly stuff like, 'Good night and sweet dreams,' and 'Take care of yourselves!' At this point, I didn't know her advice actually needed to be heeded not ignored like her comments about that celebrity prince. _

"_So Yui, what do you think of that Shin?" I began and boy was I surprised. What I thought was wrong...way too wrong. Yui wasn't reading her novel, she remained at page 46 since the entire meeting began...and ended. Yui was actually gazing and scribbling dazedly. Nakago's or is it Shin's, I can't tell the difference, picture was stapled into her novel. And words such as 'he loves me,' and 'he loves me not,'...went chanting down and all over the page. Was she also as love-sick? _

_I shook my head and left the apartment. On my descend to the ground floor,I was tackled and blindfolded. My hands were held behind me in a tight and painful hold. I was trapped and assaulted...and I can't see to self-defend. JUST GREAT! I knew I shouldn't scream for help so I stayed shut up. There might have been many others and I for one, didn't want to die because I shouted for help. _

"_Are you listening boy?" it was a shrill. There was something familiar but I just couldn't place it. Never mind, I continued to listen to her talk. Well, bravo me. At least I knew she's a woman. I nodded and she continued, "Boy, I understand you have a girlfriend..."_

_Like duh! Of course I do...I ain't that ugly you know. But of course I wouldn't be dumb enough to say something like that in this state...She didn't seem to need a reply so I just nodded slightly and hesitantly. _

"_...and she's Yui Hongo?" Ah now, she wants me to answer? Haha, bitch as if I would answer your stupid question. But, how did she know Yui was my girlfriend? Were Miaka and Taka assaulted too? I doubt so. Taka was a Suzaku seishi who mastered martial arts so...not possible. Were Yui and I stalked? If so, for how long? While I was busy with my thoughts, I didn't know she got impatient and the person who held me bound kicked me hard in the back. I doubled over, a grunt and groan escaped me. God...he's one tough cookie. Wait til Taka hears of this. This guy's gonna be so pummeled over!_

_So, blinded and thrown into a haze of pain, I nodded again. "Good then I want you to keep close tabs on her. Do anything, violence included, to make sure she pursues Prince Reuco but make sure they've got distance. I want her to yearn for him yet know that he's unreachable. Am I clear?" _

_WHAT? She wants me to force Yui? Haha, Yui's so taken in by the prince. But use violence? I can hurt Yui unless I get high and drunk. Well, maybe high I might still control but drunk? I'd be losing my mind..._

"_I can't. I'd need help..."_

"_Speak. What help do you need?" This woman sure was desperate. _

_Yui...I'm so sorry. I want to protect you but I do realize I'm the one who's destroying you. Irony of all ironies. Maybe I'm just as bad as Nakago. I was meant to protect and be loyal to you yet your downfall and misery would be my fault. GODDAMNIT! "I need allowances to get drunk and crazy..." _

"_Alright, fair enough of a demand. Tak- I mean, Knight hand him the allowance." Tak? Taka? Oh god, no way. It can't be Miaka and Taka. They're friends of mine and Yui, no matter how irritating Miaka is. While I busied myself with my thoughts, a huge amount of money was stuffed into my back pocket and...a punch gutted me. When I was spiraling into the darkness, a voice slurred into me, "Do not fail me or regret the consequences..." and then I lost consciousness. _

* * *

-Back to the present-

"Yui...I'm so sorry," Tetsuya cried into his palms, as he sat on the stairs where he was assaulted, "If only it didn't happen, I would have still be the loving man you knew me to be." That assault, that mission sent his life spiraling downwards just like two months ago. Everything was that woman's fault. She was the cause of his misfortune. The root of all his problems. If only...there was no point in thinking what may have happened instead. What has happened has happened; deal with it.

* * *

"You've messed up another person's life, SM," Shin swore as he drove in his car, " When are you going to stop? You can be assured, once I get my hands on you..." That man, Tetsuya, wanted him to give protection to Yui...So maybe he wasn't the target but Yui is! The realization hit him hard and Shin lost control of his car in that split moment. Yui...targeted...needs protection from him...Yui with Silver...Silver not good enough...Them in trouble! Shin slammed his palms furiously onto his steering wheel and growled like an animal. Thank god he had stopped the car or else, he'd have lost control of the car again. "SM, when I finally discover your identity, I'll kill you painfully. Slow and painful..." Taking a cleansing breath in an attempt to control and quell his temper, Shin finally resumed driving.

He had to figure a way to trap SM but knowing who she truly is the priority and that was where Tetsuya came in. Without a doubt, Tetsuya might be just the key he needed for the breakthrough...and with it comes sacrifices. Sacrifices came in numbers and value but it was all for the greater good. Long ago, he wouldn't care about the outcome but he had long buried the demon. However, for SM, he might just return to be the demon. No, he will return to be the demon to teach SM a lesson but the price paid would be sky high.

"Cassandra, Shin Reuco here. I need to see you now."

In a quarter of an hour, a cab came and passed and Cassandra hurried over. True enough, she just woke up. Her long blond hair tousled and messy like a lion's mane. He lit a cigar and released the smoke in a low drawling sigh. "I need you to help me in my plan..."

"What? You wake me in the dead of midnight for something like this?" Cassandra screeched and Shin smiled ruefully. He hadn't expected her burst and therefore just remained silent while she ranted on. "Are you mad? Couldn't you have picked a better timing?"

"Are you done?" he smiled helpfully and when she glared at him, he raised his hands in false surrender, "Look Cassandra, I really need your help. Your skills at gossiping is far more superior than any woman I know."

She snorted and continued to glare at him, "My gossiping skills? Reuco, what exactly are you up to?"

"I need to trap someone. She was the cause of our divorce four months ago," Shin nudged her chin up and when he saw the burning lust, he pulled back, "Our divorce was inevitable. You're too possessive; you didn't like the attention I got from the females...But that's beside the point. This woman set us up, made you so angry with me for nuts and you went bye-bye before I had time to explain."

Fury flashed in her eyes and Shin sighed. She had the right to know why he distanced himself from her. He didn't want her to be targeted, but inevitably she was... "You're telling me this only now?" she swallowed. Her ex-husband standing before her, telling her why they divorced only four months after the event? Could he be anymore discreet than that? "Reuco...why? Why didn't you tell me?" If only she had known, they wouldn't have divorced despite she hating the attention he got. And she would still have her wonderful, marvelous husband for her to love and cherish.

"I couldn't. You were hysterical, I was being spied and targeted," Shin shook his head and held her close. Her tears were dripping and the least and most un-intimate thing he could do was hold her in a comforting embrace. God, she was still as vulnerable as he remembered. "Cassandra, the _game_ has started," he stared into her blue teary eyes and it broke his heart. She was still his responsibility. He dragged her into his mess when he married her and divorced her to protect her, and unfortunately she was dragged into it again. This time, he would drag her in and guide her out of the mess safely like going into a maze and out of it once more.

"Reuco," she started before she corrected herself, "I shouldn't be calling you Reuco anymore. Reuco is for your wife to call you, only for your wife. Anyway, Shin, best of luck in your game. I'll start the gossiping tomorrow morning...I can only pray for you that your plan blooms in your desired direction."

Hugging her one last time, perhaps his last time, he kissed her briefly on the cheek. "Thank you Cassandra and you're right about the name Reuco. Good night darling. Good bye Cassandra Dexter." She turned, no sneaky glance and no turn-around. She walked over, waited for a cab, hopped on and left. That was it. That was the end of them. No more Shin Reuco and Cassandra Dexter. They were individuals now, held together by the bond of friendship.

* * *

"Tetsuya, you conversed with Shin..." she grumbled while her boyfriend massaged her feet. She was a princess and therefore, it was rightful that her partner should be a prince not some low-paying scum. As soon as she had Shin, Knight will be kicked away. She doesn't need a pathetic mindless Knight but she needed a Prince. She'd be damned if she still couldn't get him despite plotting for two months and more. Shin belongs to her, and only her..so bug off Yui!

"You're not happy, Miaka," Taka looked up with concern puppy eyes while his hands continued to massage her feet, "Who made you unhappy?"

"Tetsuya," she pouted and huffed like a spoil child, "and I want him eradicated. I want him send into coma!" Taka stood up, bowed and left the room. He was now nothing but a mindless warrior. Yui really shouldn't have given her the Kudoku that Miboshi had created specially for her to feed Tamahome. Yui was too guilty to a fault and that would be the reason she shall lose everyone dear to her heart!

* * *

Shin leaned heavily against the wall of an old building. He had started the game once more, a much more nasty game. By far, it would be one of the nastiest game he'll ever play because of the number of players affected. "You're next Silver and with it, I'll extract my revenge..."

"Jarkolf?" Silver whispered weakly, his head was pounding hard as hell. Lying weak and pathetic like a baby didn't sound too bad when you're really in a bad and weakened state. He was still feeling weak, from both the 'almost-murder' and the trip Jarkolf gave him, "What happened? Where's Shin?"

"His Grace is packing up. He's leaving..." the old man's eyes twinkled with sadness. It was evident the old man loves Shin and so was the entire household. Was it because Shin was so charismatic? "He's over there though..." A choked sob escaped his dry lips and Silver almost empathized with him.

Silver sat up, turned to the left and was mildly surprised when he saw two suitcases being opened widely. Clothes were folded nicely and fitted into the suitcase. Casual clothes, formal clothes, tuxedos and a bedroom robe was included inside. Passport, paper documents, a laptop and a bunch of keys were arranged neatly in the other suitcase. Was Shin leaving for good? There's not even a single piece of paper left lying around in the room.

"Oh you've recovered Silver," Shin smiled that rare smile. He looked pretty pleased, too pleased after something deathly happened. Was this the same Shin he had befriended since twenty years ago? "Silver, I think you should be going now," Shin drawled carelessly, his attention on his suitcases, "I'm leaving already." He heaved the suitcases effortlessly, carried each one in one hand and smiled at Jarkolf. "Leave my room and study untouched." He walked away without a backward glance and Silver sat there stunned.

"Shin! What game are you playing this time?" Silver demanded from the top of the stairs and Shin stopped in his tracks, "Why are you playing a vicious game on your own?"

"It's none of your business, Silver K'," Shin spoke gently, his voice caressing yet sending shudders down Silver's spine, "You just take care of yourself and Yui and I'll take care of everything else." It was back to old times. Back to the times when Shin had played the cruel and vicious games and Silver still hadn't had the heart to forgive him.

* * *

Author's note: Was it Kudoku? I wasn't sure what the mind-control drug was called. Sorry! =X

For those waiting for the story: My Story, My Reason; I had written the next chapter, chapter4 but I wasn't too happy with it so...er, I will update it ASAP. .

Please R&R.


End file.
